Emily Greene
Emily Dara Greene is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and third child of Magdalena and Ciaran Greene, and the older twin sister of Willow Greene. She will possess the abilities of Astral Cloning, Enhanced Kick, Empathic Restoration and Ocean Manipulation. Appearance Emily will be similar in appearance to Willow, though not identical. Both will have light green eyes, inherited from their paternal family. Her hair will be thick and will be light brown as a child, though it will darken as she ages until it appears almost black. The same will happen to her sister's hair colouring. When she is an adult, her hair will be cut just below shoulder length and she will usually give it a slight wave. Abilities Emily's first ability will be Astral Cloning. Using this ability, she will be able to produce a physical projection of her mind similarly to an astral projection. However, the product will be more tangible, and will have ready access to all of her abilities. It also will have her personality, thoughts and emotions, and all of her memories. If her original body is ever harmed or killed, the projection will automatically become the new real body. Since it is possible to produce an unlimited number of projections, the ability could also be used to increase Emily's numbers. Her second ability will be Enhanced Kick. This ability will enable Emily to produce a more powerful kick. It will activate every time she aims a kick at someone or something, though she will be able to moderate the exact strength. Her kicks could be powerful enough to throw the target into the air and across the room, as well as causing more physical damage. Emily's legs and feet will always be protected so that they are not harmed or hurt at all by the force of impact. Her third ability will be Empathic Restoration, which will enable her to heal people and to repair objects. She will always need an empathic connection with any person in order to heal him or her. Most of the time, this will mean that she will need to know and like the individual, but occasionally she could heal a person out of sheer humanity and empathy. This will be more likely to happen if the injured person's pain and suffering is obvious. Similarly, Emily will also have to be attached to any object in order to be able to fix or repair it. This will usually occur due to having possessed the object for a long time, though occasionally the need for the object's use could be strong enough. If the emotional connection is present, she will be capable of healing or repairing with merely proximity and a thought. Her fourth and final ability will be Ocean Manipulation. Using this ability, she will be able to manipulate the movements of the waters of the seas and oceans, from creating and controlling small waves to tsunamis. She will also be able to generate sea water, but only in relatively small amounts. She could create, manipulate and mimic any species of sea animal or plant. She could also summon any object derived from the sea, from sea salt to crude oil to any fossils and wreckage on the seabed, and then control them and manipulate their movements also. Originally, she will only be able to access most of the ability when near the sea, and even though it will be possible for her to learn to use it when distant from water, doing so will always remain an effort and difficult for her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Magdalena Greene *Father - Ciaran Greene *Older brothers - Harry and Jake Greene *Younger twin sister - Willow Greene *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Emily is a Latin name which means "rival" or "emulating". Dara is a Hebrew name which means "mother of pearl". It can also mean "son of oak" or "fertile" in Gaelic and "rich" in Persian. The surname of Greene refers to the colour green, which is associated with youth, inexperience and innocence. It could be a reference to her eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters